Drusilla Left in the Blaise COMPLETE
by sunday-morning-blues
Summary: Drusilla,the only other child of Lucius Malfoy is back at Hogwarts after two years in Azkaban for the attempted murder of Minister of Magic, but lover Blaise Zabini gets in the way Rated M for later chapters
1. The Hunger Potion

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

**DRUSILLA LEFT IN THE BLAISE**

**CHAPTER ONE- THE HUNGER POTION**

Drusilla Sighed as she, once again walked through the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, taking in everything around her she didn't notice her younger brother, Draco shouting her over, after a tap on the shoulder she was snapped back into reality and greeted him, "Oh hey Draco, wasn't paying attention sorry" she said looking at how much her brother had changed over the two year period she had been in Azkaban, he now no longer gelled his blonde hair back and had gotten taller, "Hey no problem Dru im just glad your back" he smiled and hugged her, after a few minutes she pulled away and noticed the one person she had truly missed during two years in prison, her lover, and Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, he stopped for a minute and looked as if he was trying to work out if she was real or not "Dru is that you?" He asked, she just smiled and ran into his arms, "God iv missed you" he said hugging her tighter, "Missed you too babes" she replied as they pulled apart, "Look at you" he replied and she spun round so he could get a better look "You look fantastic" he finished and pulled her into another hug, "Don't look to bad yourself Mr. Zabini" she smirked, "Hey you hungry, coz dinner is about to start?" He asked, all she did was nod and they walked hand in hand into the great hall.

Taking there usual seats at the Slytherin table, Drusilla was welcomed back, taking in her surroundings of each house table and the great hall, but at the Gryffindor table it was a different story, now into there 3rd year, Harry, and Hermione had never seen Dru before and where curious to know about her, "Hey Ron who's that sat at the Slytherin table with Zabini and Malfoy?" Harry asked, Ron gave a puzzled look and replied "What do you mean who's that!", "That is the one and only Drusilla Malfoy that is" he added, Harry looked surprised at what his best friend had just said, "Ron, you mean to say that SHE is a Malfoy" "Yep sure is, right to the core" a voice said from behind the golden trio, only did they realise is was Drusilla herself, her long blonde hair flowing neatly around her shoulders, "Lets see what we got here then?" she smirked, Only then the three realised that she had fangs, Vampire Fangs, "Red hair, and tatty robes, im guessing your a Weasley" she said, Ron just gave a angry look, but Dru took no notice and carried on, "Curly brown hair, and surrounded by books, Granger, Mudblood, Granger" Dru said, Hermione pushed her books aside and left, "Oh and last but not least, im guessing by that scar on your head, Mr. Harry 'the-boy-who-lived' Potter" this time Drusilla just walked out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron watched her leave, and Zabini and Malfoy walk casually out after her.

"So come on Dru tell us what Azkaban's like" Adrian Pucey, said as him, Zabini and the Two Malfoy's sat in the Slytherin common room, "Not really much to tell" she said looking at Blaise, "Only that I missed you guys like hell" she finished keeping her gaze on her boyfriend who was not smirking uncontrollably, Drusilla stood up and left the common room, and headed into the Dungeons to Professor Snape's classroom, it was time from her 'Daily Portion' as Snape put it, she walked into the classroom to find, Weasley and Potter stood at Snape's desk, 'Probably being shouted at' she thought and she was right, both Potter and Weasley where shaking uncontrollably as Snape shouted at them, Snape turned his head to be greeted by a smiling Drusilla, "AHHH Miss. Malfoy is it time already" he asked looking at the clock on the wall, "Its ok sir I can come back later if you are busy with Potty-Head and Weasel-bee" she smirked, it was good to be back! "No its ok I have made your…" he though for a minute about what to say in front of the two Gryffindor's, who had never met a Half Vampire, Half Witch before, "Portion" he finished and went over to a bubbling cauldron, putting the red substance in a goblet and handing it to the very hungry girl stood in front of him, she thanked him and downed the potion' in one, little did the two Gryffindor know what it really was.


	2. Bloody Lies

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

**DRUSILLA LEFT IN THE BLAISE**

**CHAPTER TWO- BLOODY LIES**

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT NOT GOOD!" Zabini said the next day walking into the Slytherin common room and sitting next to Draco on the green sofa, "Hey Zabini, what's up?" Draco asked looking at his best friend, "Me and Dru had a fight" Zabini replied putting his head in his hands, "Ohhh not good" was all Draco said, and at that moment Drusilla stormed into the common room, stuck two fingers up a Zabini and walked to the girls dorms. "Now she fucking hates me" Zabini finished. "Hey im sure you will make up you always do!" Draco said trying to comfort his friend. Blaise didn't say anything, "She'll get over it she always does, like the time you argued over... I can't remember what it was but, you got caught on McGonagall's desk! Now that was funny" Draco smirked. Zabini bust into a fit of giggles "Yeh got to admit that was funny, but was could have got further if that old hag didn't walk in!" he replied.

"Hey Daph" Drusilla said as they sat in the 4th year study room, "Yehhhh" Daphne GreenGrass replied to her best friend, "You spoke to Zabini today?", "yeh why?", "Oh just wondering coz me and him and an argument last night and I was just wondering if he was ok" Drusilla replied, "Awwww poor Dru missing lover boy to much" Daphne teased, "NO FUCKING WAY.. I was just wondering if he was alright coz I kind of lashed out at him really bad" Drusilla Replied feeling the guilt take over her, the two girls discussed the event that happened last night between the two lovers and left, Daphne going to the common room and Drusilla heading to Snape's classroom.

"Harry I don't think this is a good idea, what if she finds us, she could kill us" Ron said as him and Harry sat in Snape's empty classroom waiting for Drusilla to turn up, "Ron do you want to know what she was drinking or not!" Harry said, the two scurried into a dark corner and hid themselves under the invisibility cloke, expecting to see Drusilla walk into the room they saw Zabini, Harry felt Ron move his foot ready to get out but, Harry held him back, Zabini walked over to the bubbling cauldron from the night before and stirred its contents, they placed himself on a nearby desk, just as Drusilla walked in, she noticed her lover and immediately apologized, she excepted his apology and passed her an empty goblet, "What's Snape left for me today?" Dru asked her lover, Zabini looked into the cauldron and replied "Mmmm looks like Pig" Harry and Ron looked at each other, it all fitted, the fangs, the red substance, that for the past two nights had been sat in a bubbling cauldron and now this, Pig, it ment only one thing that what Drusilla was drinking was pig's blood, she was a vampire! The two Gryffindor's stood and looked in amazement at the scene that was in front of them, the goblet Drusilla was holding now lay on the floor and Zabini had her pinned against the wall. The two pulled apart as they heard someone clear there throat, only when they turned round did they see the dark figure of Severus Snape, he let out a small smile as the two walked out hand in hand passing the not empty goblet to him, Harry and Ron looked dumb struck as they noticed Snape's look, only then did Ron realise the reason, Snape had made a deal with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, he over heard Draco talking about his sister returning after the holidays, and that Snape had promised his mother to make sure Drusilla was happy, and the only was that happened was when she was with Zabini, as the two watched Snape, they ran out the room and back to the common room to tell Hermione what they had just seen. Hermione told them that if they asked her she would probably deny to and say they where all lies, or bloody lies as Ron put it.


	3. Old Times

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

**DRUSILLA LEFT IN THE BLAISE**

**CHAPTER THREE- OLD TIMES**

That night after a passionate session with Blaise, Drusilla lay awake thinking about her childhood; mostly her mind was on the constant flashbacks of when she was ten. Dru turned and looked at her boyfriend who was to her surprise now awake and looking deep into her dark blue eyes, "What's wrong babe?" he asked, she knew she couldn't lie to him but it was worth a try after all "Nothing just thinking" she replied, Blaise pouted "Don't give me that bullshit Dru I know you to well" he smiled "Ok ok you win" she smiled back and he sat up and cuddled her, "So tell" he finished "Ok well I duno how to tell you but iv been having flashbacks" she started then turned to look at Blaise, who had a deep meaningful look and a confused look on his face, she carried on "and it was about the time…" she started but the broke down in tears, Blaise hugged her tighter and knew exactly what she was going to say, Drusilla was bitten by a supposed close friend of her's at the age of ten, she was a vampire, she attacked Blaise and cornered Dru on her way back from hogsmade, Blaise always felt guilty for Drusilla's turn because he couldn't do anything about it, he let his girlfriend cry into him as he tried to sooth her.

The next day Blaise caught sight of Draco in the common room and asked if he could deliver a letter to Lucius, Draco agreed and took the letter, after about a day or two he got a reply:

**Blaise,**

**I understand your letter and will be in Hogwarts in a few days for a governors meeting, I will get Narcissa to join me and you can speak to her, send my love to Draco and Drusilla.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Blaise was happy to receive this letter and just hoped that Dru would understand, he re-read the letter and went off to find her, after an hour of looking around most of the castle he came to the Astronomy tower, he heard what sounded like a muffled tapping noise coming from behind the door, he slowly opened it, stood by the window stood Drusilla and her eagle owl, Merdal, perched on her shoulder, he noticed that she had been crying, although she had her back to him, he could read her like a book, as he watched her, she sensed a presence in the room, and was greeted by warm arms tightening around her waist, he kissed her neck softly and took the letter from her:

**Miss D. Malfoy,**

**We have been informed that you would like have a reversal spell performed, due to the recent event of flashbacks, I am sorry to inform you that due to the current lack of Vampire blood this cannot happen, however if you would wish to visit St. Mungo's we can arrange a meeting with one of our 'Magical Dreams' nurses and you can talk though with them what has been happening if it will help.**

**Sorry for the disappointment.**

**Dilys Derwent (St. Mungo's Healer) **

Blaise looked shocked at what he had just read, and didn't dare look at the parchment again, he could feel his girlfriend tense up under his touch as she cried softly, "I can't take it anymore Blaise" she started he was even more shocked that she used his first name, the only other time she used it was when they where making love, "I just want us to back to normal, back to the old times where we could go to Hogsmade without walking around feeling like im going to be attacked again" she finished, Blaise hated to see her like this, he knew she put a on front near her brother and friends, but he could see her for what she really was, "Come on this isn't fair Dru, I hate seeing you like this it eats me inside" Blaise finally said looking again into her now black eyes, they had lost the sparkle that he loved about them, but her now hypnotizing dark blue eyes where full off fear and hate for herself.


	4. Pouring Rain

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

**DRUSILLA LEFT IN THE BLAISE**

**CHAPTER FOUR POURING RAIN**

Blaise had decided to tell Drusilla what he had written to her father, it was better then hiding it from her and watching her go though all this pain, "Dru… I sent an owl your dad the other day, and I want him to know what's been going on Dru, I can't stand seeing you like this" he said as they sat in the common room, Drusilla didn't reply, she just started at the fire, deep down Blaise knew this was the best course of action, after about a minute or two Drusilla lifted her head and looked out the window, it was raining, the only type of weather she loved, she let out a small smile and walked out the common room door and outside, Blaise stood in the window and watched as she began to dance in the rain, "That's the Dru you want" a voice said from behind him, it was Draco, Blaise sighed, "Dad told me what you wrote in the letter, he said that the reason she was probably like this was because, she couldn't hide anymore, and that the thing that had taken over her, im guessing the Vampire instinct, wasn't who she really was and that it would destroy her when it happened" Draco finished, through his speech Blaise didn't take his eyes off his girlfriend, maybe after her talk with her mother she might see right and get back to normal, and if it didn't he would still stick by her.

"Hey babes" Drusilla chirped as she walked from the girls dorms in a black satin nightdress, Blaise turned round to look at the sight before him, "Hey Hun, you seem in a good mood today" he said, "And why wouldn't I be, I have the best boyfriend in the world, and a kick ass family" she replied smiling, Blaise smiled and they sat on the green sofa next to Draco, "so what we up to today then" Drusilla asked, "Umm I duno what does Dru want to do?" he asked, she looked out the window and noticed that again it was raining, Blaise caught sight of this, "OHHHH NO your not going out there dressed like that" he said pointing to her sexy nightdress, Dru pouted, "Well why doesn't Mr, Zabini help me pick something more, should we say, suitable to wear" she smirked and they walked off to the girls dorms.

"Dru seems happier today" Adrian said "Yeh well its better then the killer, or depressed Dru" Draco said "got a point there my friend got a point" Adrian replied and the pair sat back waiting for Dru and Zabini to return.


	5. Striking the blade

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

**DRUSILLA LEFT IN THE BLAISE**

**CHAPTER FIVE STRIKING THE BLADE **

The next couple of weeks Drusilla was the same happy, and smile, but very few knew why she was like this, the real reason was that she was going to take her title back as 'Slytherin Princess' and the only way to do this would be to get past Potty and Weasel-Bee, not the easiest of tasks she had to do, but she was going to do it!

Draco and Blaise would just forget about Dru, thinking that she was actually Happy, and not realising the front she was putting on, a few times Drusilla would get frustrated and end up cursing Blaise under her breath and walking away, but on the other had she would spend 'Time' with him, that usually involved been lip-locked or something more.

A few days later, she had spotted her victims they where sat near Hagrids hut talking, she was ready, knife in hand and was about to strike when Blaise turned up, this again ended up with cursing but this time it was a week before she lifted it, instead of the usual hour or two.

As the weeks drew on and the more times Drusilla tried to attack, Blaise would get in the way, eventual the tension built and Drusilla ended up arguing about how he was getting in the way of her return to power, causing the two to separate and break up, years of love and trust had been shattered just because when Drusilla set her heart on something she wouldn't let anything get in her way.


End file.
